The invention relates to the problem of fixing a pallet of a pallet conveyor, e.g. a people conveyor such as an escalator or moving walkway, to a pallet chain.
The invention in particular relates to a fixing module which is configured for fixing a pallet of a pallet conveyor to a pallet chain. The invention further relates to a pallet including a fixing portion for fixing the pallet to a pallet chain. Exemplary embodiments of the invention further include a pallet assembly, a pallet chain, a pallet conveyor drive mechanism and a pallet conveyor employing such a fixing module or pallet.
Within the scope of this disclosure, the term “pallet” is to be understood as including planar pallets, as they are used in moving walkways, as well as steps or elements of steps, as they are used in escalators.
Pallet conveyors comprise a plurality of pallets forming an endless pallet band moving in a conveying direction between turnaround sections. The pallets are drivingly coupled to at least one pallet chain. The at least one pallet chain is coupled to a drive and drives the endless pallet band in the conveying direction. Typically, two pallet chains are connected to the pallet band, extending on both sides of the pallet band in the conveying direction and driving the pallet band in the conveying direction, respectively.
It would be beneficial to provide improved fixing mechanisms which allow for easy installation and maintenance of the pallets and the pallet chain, particularly in case of a small pallet chain pitch and small pallet chain roller diameters.